


When the Cherry Trees Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, COVID-19, China, Coronavirus, M/M, Rewrite, Sad Ending, Wuhan - Freeform, inspired by a short film, story not original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of the heartrending short film "My Boyfriend Died of Covid-19", with Kageyama and Hinata.As they talk, choking on their words, there is the sound of glass shattering. It is all their crystal dreams, breaking.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	When the Cherry Trees Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend Died of Covid-19](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613777) by The Atlantic. 



> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:
> 
> This is a rewrite of the short film "My Boyfriend Died of Covid-19", which can be found on Youtube. This is inspired by a true story, and I do not take credit for coming up with any of these ideas myself. 
> 
> All I want for this work is to hopefully create more awareness for this virus. For every person that disregards social distancing and goes out to party and protest, the chances that a tragedy like Niuniu's happens increases. Over 200,000 people have already died worldwide. Please ignore the people claiming that it "doesn't matter if an old person dies' and that the "economy is more important"; a life is a life. 
> 
> A life is a life.

_January 22_

It’s around eleven in the morning when Kageyama receives a text from Hinata. _I have a fever,_ it says. 

Kageyama reads the next text aloud, in a whisper. “I’d like to go get tested. I’m afraid I got infected.” 

In the brightly lit hotel room in Shanghai, Kageyama can barely understand the message. Hinata? Infected? With the new virus going around. Surely not--the chances were far too low. There were over ten million people in Wuhan; Hinata was young and healthy. Why him?

After graduating from Karasuno together, they’d made the decision to go to China together, to look for new opportunities and see the world. After three years, Wuhan had become their home. 

In the beginning, they’d underestimated how difficult obtaining a house in one of China’s cities was. It cost millions of yuan for only a small apartment. But neither Kageyama nor Hinata would give up. One day, they would buy a house together, with the money they earned themselves. That was their dream. 

In the spring, when the cherry trees blossomed in Wuhan, they’d get married.

. . .

Hinata went to the hospital. He tells Kageyama, “There are a lot of people waiting. I’ve been in line for a long time, but I won’t get a number anytime soon.”

“Why don’t you go to a different hospital?” suggests Kageyama. 

“They’re all the same. There are way too many people with a fever.” Hinata’s voice sounds scratchy and weaker than normal. 

Kageyama begins to realize that the situation in Wuhan is much worse than what the rest of the world knows. It was hard to imagine the lively, bright city he’d known having so many sick people that the hospitals were overflowing. A chill runs down his spine as he realizes that thousands must have the virus. 

Kageyama asks, “What symptoms do you have?”

“My entire body hurts. Not like after a hard training session, but worse. It’s sharp pain.” Hinata coughs a few times, and Kageyama’s stomach squeezes. “I feel like I don’t have any energy, and I want to puke.”

“Shouyou--” Kageyama doesn’t know what to say. Hinata can’t get treated, and Kageyama can’t be in Wuhan to help. 

Over the phone, Kageyama can almost _hear_ Hinata smile. “It’ll be okay, Tobio. Don’t worry too much and get wrinkles. I don’t want to see an ugly, old face when you get back.”

He lets out a halfhearted “idiot” and finishes the call with their usual “love you”. Kageyama can barely breathe, with the thoughts whirling around in his head and the panic rising. Sitting on the hotel bed, he does the only thing he can think of, and buys a ticket to go back to Wuhan, on the 24th.

. . .

The ticket is useless. Kageyama gets a text about a refund, since Wuhan is locked down. Covid-19 is running rampant in Wuhan, and no one can enter or leave.

He blinks, and blinks again, staring blankly at the white ceiling. He’s spent the entire day cooped up in his hotel room, searching for information on the coronavirus. Now, he understands that although the virus is mainly deadly to those who are elderly or have pre-existing medical conditions, young people are still at risk. 

The worry wraps itself around his throat and twines between his ribs. The only thing he can do now is stay in contact with Hinata, and pray for his health. 

The silence is deafening. 

It’s broken when his phone buzzes, with a new text from Hinata. Kageyama snatches his phone up hastily and unlocks it, fingers shaking. 

_Tobeeyoo, I’m feeling lots better!! My fever’s gone down, and I have some more energy :)) so don’t worry and go eat some Shanghai food! love you_

Kageyama can breathe again. It was probably just the normal flu--after all, Hinata was so healthy, there was no way he’d be infected. He smiled as he texted back. 

_glad to hear you feel better. I love you too._

_ _ _

_January 26 (Chinese New Year, day two)_

Hinata was supposed to FaceTime him, but he isn’t picking up. Kageyama can only stare at his phone desperately, begging silently for him to respond. He asks Hinata’s acquaintances if they’ve seen him, but they all say that they haven’t heard from him in a few days. 

Kageyama calls the community leader. “Can you tell me if there’s someone named ‘Hinata Shouyou’ on the list of infected people?”

“A Japanese? Hmm… no, I don’t see anyone with that name on here.”

Sweet, knee-weakening relief flows through Kageyama, and he feels like he’s about to cry. 

The community leader hasn’t hung up yet. “Let me check the list of possible infections.”

_No, please, no. Don’t be on there, don’t be on there…_

“I found one ‘Hinata Shouyou’ on potential infections.”

Kageyama’s heart caves in and collapses, falling into unknown depths. He doesn’t hear the _click_ of the community leader hanging up, nor does he hear the thump of his phone hitting the ground. 

There is only _Shouyou_. The small, dry coughs, the way his voice sounded so weak and drained, the almost imperceptible wheeze that accompanied his words. 

That bright, happy laugh, the _Kageyamaaaa’s_ and _Tobeeyo’s_ that are his everyday music. The huffs and puffs that came with their morning workouts, the yells of excitement when Kageyama brings back a surprise. 

There is only Shouyou. And Kageyama can’t lose him.

. . .

In the afternoon, Hinata calls back. He’d gone to the hospital in the morning, and was diagnosed with Covid-19.

Kageyama ignores the urge to freak out and focuses instead on Hinata, on supporting him. He listens quietly as Hinata tells him that he can’t get into a room, and is only under observation in the waiting room. There are so many sick patients that only those who are unable to breathe are given a bed.

He wants to scream, cry, throw a tantrum at the unfairness. Why Hinata? Why is it Hinata who’s sick, why is it Hinata who can’t get medical attention? 

But Hinata’s quick to remind him that it isn’t the hospital’s fault, and that the doctors are doing the best they can. Kageyama forces himself to leave his anger behind and to just talk and listen. 

They talk for hours on the phone, about their families, what they miss about Japan, where they want to visit next. Their dreams of buying a house, getting married, adopting a child, becoming a family. Kageyama’s voice is just as hoarse as Hinata’s and his throat just as sore when they’re finished. 

“I love you, Tobio. I love you, I love you.”

Those three words have never meant more to Kageyama. 

“I love you too, Shouyou. So much. I love you.”

_ _ _

_January 29 (Chinese New Year, day five)_

Hinata’s face is grainy and pixelated on the small screen. 

“Listen, Tobio,” he says, his voice distorted and crackling from the static. “I have something to tell you. Please don’t cry.”

Kageyama stares at Hinata. The low quality can’t distract from the way Hinata has to catch his breath between words, the wince of pain when he presses a hand to his chest. 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

The tears fall, fast and unending, and Kageyama can only wipe them away, to keep seeing Hinata’s face. His kind eyes and once-full cheeks, a tired smile. He still shines brighter than the sun to Kageyama. 

Kageyama wants so much to just be there for him, to be able to hold him and simply see him. Hinata’s only a few steps away from death, and Kageyama can’t even stay by his side. 

As they talk, choking on their words, there is the sound of glass shattering. It is all their crystal dreams, breaking. 

A house, bought together with their own money. Kageyama imagines Hinata dancing with glee around their new house, clamoring for furniture and decorations, giddy at the fact that _they’ve done it, by themselves._ They’d wake up, next to each other in bed and share sweet kisses in the light of morning. Kageyama would cook in the kitchen while Hinata wreaked havoc, both of them laughing.

A spring wedding, with cherry trees blossoming around them. They’d rent suits, and invite their family and friends. Kageyama can feel the warmth of Hinata’s hand in his as they walk, with the wind blowing softly at their backs. Tears would stream down both of their cheeks as another dream was brought to life. 

A child, to make them into a family. Kageyama knew without a doubt that they’d love the child with all their hearts. As their bodies aged, the child would grow up and become an adult. Hinata would lace their fingers together as they watched their child take flight. 

All gone and destroyed, crushed back into sand. 

Kageyama watches the exhausted face of the man he loves and commits it to memory.

_ _ _

_January 30 (Chinese New Year, day six)_

There is a letter. 

“It’s meant for your future partner. You’re going to have to give it to them one day.”

Kageyama doesn’t have the heart to tell him that there will be no one after Hinata. 

_When you read this letter, congratulations on becoming Tobio’s new partner. I envy you, because you have my same talent: you’ve managed to find a man so handsome and kind._

_Here are a few things that you should know:_

_1\. Tobio is very stubborn, and he is often grumpy. You’re going to need to bear with him unconditionally, and talk to him no matter what. You need to always be by his side._

_2\. When Tobio gets stressed after work, you must spoil him a little bit. Tobio loves milk and milk-based products, so whenever he got stressed I would buy him some milk and bunny candies. Give him lots of hugs, too. Hold him so tight that all the tension goes out of him._

_3\. Even though Tobio is an incredibly good and beautiful man, he isn’t flawless. He isn’t very good with social situations, and when I was around I had to force him to go to some of them. Please be patient and understanding with him, and stay with him as he meets new people._

_4\. Whatever comes up in your life, stay together. Stand by Tobio’s side against any obstacles that come. When you fight, please forgive him. Tobio will definitely forgive you._

_5\. I don’t know where you’re from, where you live, what work you do. None of that is important to me. If you love Kageyama Tobio like I love him, with all of me, that is enough._

_Thank you for taking care of him. You have my blessing._

On the next page, Hinata had left the password of his bank account. It contained more than a hundred thousand yuan--it was his life savings. Everything he had worked and saved for was there. 

At the bottom on the page, he’d written: _In my whole life, I have only loved you._

_ _ _

_February 1 (Chinese New Year, day eight)_

Hinata Shouyou dies in the waiting room of the Zhongnan Hospital of Wuhan University.

_ _ _

_April 15_

Kageyama walks along the bridge, underneath the cherry blossoms. A warm sun shines down, with a clear blue sky overhead. 

He runs his hand along the rail and watches the petals float down softly. He finally stops looking down and faces upwards, letting the sun’s warmth dry the tears on his cheeks. Taking a small picture out of his pocket, Kageyama tries to speak. 

His voice is raspy from weeks of silence, and he clears his throat and tries again. 

“I do.”

The picture of Hinata, orange hair bright and mouth wide and smiling, flutters out of his hand and over the rail into the water below. Instead of becoming soaked through and dropping to the bottom, it rests on the hundreds of blossoms littering the surface of the water and stays there, moving with the current. 

Kageyama swears that he hears Hinata’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
